Siempre iguales, siempre
by SMaris
Summary: Solo fueron Ron y Hermione, y una discusión a gritos, porque no podía haber sido de otra manera que simplemente siendo como ellos eran.


**¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Como siempre, yo con un Ronmione. Se me ocurrió... Ya ni me acuerdo cómo ni cuándo, pero hace mucho tiempo, y costó que la Srta. Inspiración tuviera la amabilidad de pasar a visitarme. Pero la entiendo, ya no somos tan amigas.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Lo tenía escrito de hace un par de días, quise revisarlo varias veces para asegurarme que sea como quería y... Si bien me gustó cómo quedó, admito que no es del todo como quería, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Por cierto, lo poco que hay en cursiva son los pensamientos precisos de Ron, en primera persona.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Estaba sentado al borde del lado derecho de la cama y la habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz que emitía la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a su lado.

Daba vueltas a una cajita roja de terciopelo en sus manos con nerviosismo. Hacía dos años que la tenía, había sido un día en que decidió ir caminando hasta el trabajo y pasó por una joyería que parecía sencilla, no llamaba mucho la atención, pero ahí, en la vidriera, estaba una sortija con un pequeño diamante nada ostentoso pero que enseguida le había creado la imagen de Hermione usándolo y supo que era para ella, no en ese momento, pero algún día. Había esperado dos años para hacer aquello y ahora se encontraba a un par de días de aquel en el que Hermione le daría la respuesta que cambiaría su vida por completo.

_ ¿Y si dice que no?_

Esa duda lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba la cajita que tenía guardada en aquel cajón y que gracias a la respetuosa privacidad que mantenía con su novia, esta no se había enterado de su existencia. Él sabía que ella lo amaba. ¡Vaya que si lo sabía! Aún seguían juntos, ¿cierto? Es decir, después de todo lo que había pasado, de las heridas que había dejado la guerra, heridas que los habían cambiado, porque había que ser realistas, nadie sobrevive a una guerra sin cambiar aunque sea un poco. Pero aún estaban ahí, juntos, como debía ser y como él quería que siguiera siendo.

_ ¿Pero…? ¿Y si dice que no?_

Porque a lo mejor ella aún no quería casarse. A lo mejor pensaba que era muy pronto, porque tenía más objetivos que alcanzar en su carrera en las Leyes antes de querer dar ese paso. Aunque, tampoco es como si fuera a cambiar radicalmente todo, ¿no? Tan solo que estarían casados. Solo eso, y que ella llevaría su apellido, si es que no decide que resulta un tanto sexista el que tenga que cambiar de apellido como si casarse significara que la mujer pasa a ser propiedad de su marido. Y también que habría un papel que dice legalmente que ella es su esposa, y que nadie más puede tenerla (está bien, el matrimonio suena un tanto posesivo depende quién lo mire).

O a veces lo asaltaban viejas inseguridades como que ella piense que él no es material de esposo. Que está esperando hasta que aparezca el indicado, pero de mientras estaba con él para no estar sola. Aunque luego se deshacía de aquellos pensamientos porque nunca en su vida se había sentido menos inseguro e inferior que cuando ella lo miraba y le sonreía de aquella manera tan especial que era sólo para él.

Y era por aquella sonrisa, la misma que en ese momento le hacía sonreír y apretar con seguridad sus manos alrededor de esa dichosa cajita, por la que quería hacerlo. Porque sabía que no era sólo un papel que decía que sería su esposa, era querer gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que todo el mundo supiera que la amaba, que se amaban. Quería celebrarlo con su familia, que todos estuvieran felices por él y que compartieran esa felicidad.

Y entonces suspiró con confianza y tuvo la seguridad de que el próximo fin de semana su vida cambiaría y sería mucho mejor. Tenía todo planeado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Un picnic en las colinas a las afueras de Ottery bajo el manto de las estrellas el mismo día en que habría una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Comerían, llevaría un champagne, diría el discurso que tenía perfectamente preparado y le pediría que se casara con él justo cuando empezara el fenómeno astronómico. Era perfecto, no podía salir mal.

_ No va a decir que no._

Y con ese último pensamiento guardó la cajita con cuidado en el cajón de la mesita de noche al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta del departamento que compartían cerrarse. Sonrió porque hasta ese momento había estado distraído de cuánto la había extrañado y no tendría que alargar su tiempo antes de verla.

Salió de su habitación para ir a su encuentro.

-Hola-la saludó Ron muy entusiasmado.

Hermione estaba colgando su chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la puerta y a penas notó que Ron estaba ahí, al parecer intentaba al mismo tiempo anotar algo en aquella agenda tan cargada que llevaba.

-¿Hola?-volvió a decir, esta vez a modo de pregunta, porque al parecer Hermione seguía sin escucharlo. ¿Se habría hecho invisible de pronto?

Ella no se daba por aludida y continuaba repasando las hojas y anotando aquí y allá sin prestarle el mínimo de atención a la vez que se desplazaba por el departamento. Dejando su bolso en el sillón, las llaves sobre la encimera, llevándose una silla por delante, chasqueando la lengua y arrugando el ceño. Pero claro, sin apartar la vista de la agenda, eso era lo primordial, no saludar a su novio y próximamente prometido.

Ron ya comenzaba a enfadarse.

-¡Hermione!-terminó gritando, cosa que no había querido hacer. Había estado con un excelente ánimo todo el día, emocionado por el acontecimiento por venir, y ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. ¿Así iba a ser siempre?

-¡Cielos, que susto me has dado!-dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho y jadeando de la sorpresa-¡Oh, no me digas que has llegado detrás de mí y te he cerrado la puerta en la cara!-exclamó con gesto de culpa, el cual se fue enseguida al momento en que volvió a fijar su vista en la libreta que llevaba en las manos.

-No, de hecho ya estaba cuando llegaste y llevo hablándote desde entonces-le dijo él, con claro tono de enfado, que ella notaría enseguida de no ser que no prestaba para nada de atención-¡Hermione!-volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ésta alarmada.

-Que llevas ignorándome desde que llegaste-dijo intentando, de verdad que intentando que no sonara a reclamo de niño pequeño.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo ella acercándose a él y dándole un breve, brevísimo, beso en los labios dejando al pelirrojo con la sensación de que bien podría no habérselo dado porque había sido lo mismo que nada-Es que tengo que coordinar para que…-y se fue hacia la habitación dejando la frase en el aire como solía hacer últimamente.

-¿Para qué?-quiso saber él, mirando expectante a Hermione que se había sacado los zapatos, los había dejado a un costado y regresaba a la sala nuevamente.

-¿Para qué?-volvió a preguntarle, tratando de que no notara el enfado en su voz.

-¿Para qué, qué?-preguntó ella en clara señal de confusión.

Ron se terminó por molestar del todo y agarró la agenda que ella sostenía y la lanzó lejos en alguna parte de la sala.

-¡Oye! ¡Que eso es importante!-ella estaba realmente enojada.

-¿Y yo no lo soy?-quiso saber él-Se suponía que hoy almorzaríamos juntos y me dejaste plantado prometiéndome que a la noche te tendría para mi y ahora llegas y me ignoras. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!-se defendió ella, cruzándose de brazos como hacía cada vez que sabía que sí tenía la culpa pero no quería admitirlo-Los preparativos de la boda están…

-¡No deberías tener que ocuparte tú!-le dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio. Aunque en realidad lo era. Era la boda de su hermana, entonces su hermana debería estar ocupándose de los preparativos, no Hermione.

Pero llevaba desde que Harry y Ginny anunciaran su compromiso resolviendo casi todos los problemas que tuviera. Ginny había enloquecido y con ella lo hicieron sus dos damas de honor. Estaban completamente sacadas. Y eso que Hermione se caracterizaba por ser organizada, pero no podía serlo cuando Ginny cambiaba de parecer cada dos días. Primero que quería algo sencillo, luego que "¡Será la única vez que me case, tiene que ser memorable!" y luego lo quería sencillo otra vez. ¿Quién la entendía?

_ Si Hermione está así por la boda de Harry y Ginny, ¿cómo será con la nuestra?_

Incluso Harry se estaba volviendo loco, a tal punto que una vez que logró escapar de las pruebas de trajes de gala y elección de menú, le confesó, con ya varias (muchas) copas encima, que no estaba seguro de si había sido buena idea proponerle matrimonio a Ginny. Había agregado, antes de desmayarse, que total, había muchas parejas que seguían felices tan solo conviviendo. Ron no estaba seguro que su futuro cuñado recordara aquello, pero él sí lo hacía. ¿Sería que tenía razón?

¡No! Él no quería estar reconsiderando la idea de casarse sólo para evitar a aquella especie de monstruosidad que parecía poseer a las novias durante el preparativo de la boda.

-Es que no entiendes-le dijo ella con mirada cansada-Tengo que hacerlo, soy su dama de honor, y debo ayudarla.

-Que se decida de una vez, entonces-le rebatió él-Llevas no sé cuántas semanas viendo diferentes telas y sé que ha cambiado tres veces el vestido de las damas de honor. ¿No estaba solucionado ese tema ya?

-Sí, bueno… Es que… Se le ocurrió que tal vez pudiera ser una tela muy frágil y se arruine enseguida, y la nueva tela que había escogido no estaba del color que quería, así que, era cambiar el color de todo o cambiar de tela y había que buscar una tela que tuviera el color y la textura que ella quisiera, y entonces luego pensó que como Luna y yo somos las que usaremos el vestido debíamos escogerlo nosotras, y luego el que escogimos no le gustó, así que fue ella a escoger la tela, pero después no sabían si tenían en cantidad… Y… Ahora no sé-terminó de explicar con gesto derrotado y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Se acabó-dijo Ron de pronto-Mañana iré a hablar con Ginny, que deje de abrumarte a ti con todo esto. ¡Por Merlín! Si se hace problema por esto no me quiero imaginar las flores-terminó pensando en voz alta.

-Mañana tengo que ir a ver lo de las flores así que no creo que sea posible que almorcemos juntos-dijo ella en voz baja y como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ron suspiró, cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. Trató de serenarse. No importaba, serían solo un par de semanas más y todo habría acabado. Es más, en un par de días, tres para ser exactos, ni se acordarían de ese episodio porque estarían muy concentrados celebrando su reciente compromiso.

-De acuerdo, no importa-le dijo él ya calmado y la expresión de agradecimiento en el rostro de Hermione le indicó que había hecho bien-El sábado a la tarde te secuestraré y serás para mi-le dijo con suavidad, algo de posesión, y una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que Hermione correspondió por solo unos instantes, porque enseguida adoptó una expresión de cachorro que sabe que ha hecho algo malo y hará que su dueño se enoje.

-Por favor, no te enojes-comenzó ella, pero ya era tarde, las orejas de Ron estaban coloradas y su mandíbula apretada-Pero iremos a probar los pasteles, quiere una opinión más además de la de ellos dos.

-¡Hemos planeado este sábado desde hace una muchísimo!-explotó al fin. Era cierto, Hermione había anotado esa fecha en su agenda, solamente que no sabía la sorpresa que él le tenía preparada

-¡No grites!-le respondió ella, enfadándose también-¡Habrá otra lluvia de estrellas fugaces en un par de años!

-¡No voy a esperar un par de años!-volvió a rebatir él.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-¡Es solo una maldita lluvia de estrellas fugaces!

Los vecinos debían estar odiándolos, las paredes eran un tanto delgadas y ellos gritaban un tanto más alto de lo normal.

-¡No es solo una maldita lluvia de estrellas fugaces!-volvió a gritar él-¡Por Merlín! ¡Esta no eres tú! ¡Has enloquecido!-dijo agarrándose de la cabeza-¡Ginny ha enloquecido y te ha contagiado a ti con esta… Enfermedad que les da a las novias antes de casarse! ¡Demonios!-maldijo.

-¡No maldigas!-lo regañó Hermione.

-¡Maldigo lo que quiero!-exclamó-¡Diablos! ¿Son todas así?

-¿Eh?-Hermione ya se había perdido.

-Las novias, ¿son todas así? Porque recuerdo a las otras, a Audrey y a Angelina, se volvieron locas también. ¡Cielos! Hasta Percy estaba desestabilizado y eso que es muy difícil lograrlo-agregó.

George y Percy habían pasado por aquello también y recordaba las ojeras y las largas horas de bar con copa en mano tan solo para alivianar el estrés que les producía. Pero no debía ser así, incluso el preparativo de la boda debía ser algo que recordaran con alegría, no algo que quisieran olvidar.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo ella.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Son todas iguales! ¡Y tú serás igual!-dijo señalándola con el índice y como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación. Su rostro de pronto se había tornado en una mueca de terror.

-¡Yo no seré igual!-le rebatió ella, dando una patada en el piso y dejando los brazos tensos a los costados.

-¡Te apuesto a que sí lo serás! ¡Cásate conmigo y veremos!-soltó sin pensar.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Casémonos y tú verás!-dijo ella haciendo énfasis en el "tú" a la vez que lo señalaba con el índice.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces nos casaremos!-finalizó Ron.

-¡Bien!-dijo ella, porque tenía que ser ella quien se quedara con la última palabra.

Ron se fue hacia el cuarto dando un portazo y Hermione se dirigió hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, la sala y todo el departamento quedó en completo silencio.

Hermione dejó el vaso sobre la mesada dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que acababa de suceder y se volteó para mirar fijamente la puerta del cuarto, preguntándose si Ron se habría dado cuenta también.

A los pocos segundos, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación luciendo completamente rojo y adorable, y dio suaves pasos hasta que quedó frente a Hermione con sólo el desayunador en medio de los dos.

Estiró uno de sus brazos y apoyó con extrema delicadeza la bendita cajita de terciopelo rojo sobre la madera y la deslizó hasta acercarla un poco más a ella. Toda la acción realizada sin atreverse a mirarla. Porque lo había estropeado. Había arruinado el perfecto plan que armó. Sin picnic, sin champagne, sin estrellas fugaces.

_ ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ha sido un desastre!_

¿A quién se le ocurría proponer matrimonio de esa manera? ¡Y a los gritos! Iba a entender completamente si ella le arrojaba la cajita a su frente y decidía no verlo nunca más.

Levantó la vista de golpe cuando sintió un sollozo ahogado. El pánico lo invadió. ¿Lloraba de frustración? ¿De enojo? ¿Iba a dejarlo?

El miedo le hizo sentir escalofríos. No concebía su vida sin ella. ¿Qué haría de ese momento en más?

Y entonces ella rió, y todo fue una confusión. Porque Hermione lloraba y se reía, ¡al mismo tiempo! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y en un dos por tres estaba casi tragándose los cabellos castaños de Hermione y estaba siendo estrujado por los delgados brazos de su ¿novia? ¿Era correcto que siguiera usando ese término?

-¿Hermione?-la llamó suavemente, porque de verdad que no estaba entendiendo nada.

Y ella dejó de rodear su cuello y cruzó sus manos en su nuca, acariciando suavemente los vellos de ahí. Y le sonrió, a la par que dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Y luego soltó una risita al ver la cara de desconcierto de su pelirrojo preferido.

-¿No tienes una sortija que colocar en mi dedo?-le preguntó suavemente y luego se mordió el labio inferior con expectación.

Y Ron se sintió la persona más feliz y dichosa en el mundo entero, y tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y riéndose fuertemente le dio un par de vueltas llenándola de besos, para luego sentarla sobre el desayunador. Y con manos torpes y temblorosas tomó la cajita, sacó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo correspondiente.

Y no hubo picnic, ni champagne, ni lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Solo fueron Ron y Hermione, y una discusión a gritos, porque no podría haber sido de otra manera que simplemente siendo como ellos eran.

* * *

**¿No son tiernos? La verdad es que me sorprendí a mi misma escribiendo algo de romance, últimamente digamos que me da algo de náuseas (según una muy buena amiga mía lo que tengo es carencia de romance, y por eso lo detesto, como yo no lo tengo, me molesta que los otros lo tengan. Algo así como quien no come y no deja comer). Pero espero que les haya gustado. **

**Una aclaración: porque suele suceder que me imagino cosas, sobre todo el espacio físico donde se desarrolla la acción, y se me hace difícil explicarlo más bien porque no me gusta cuando los autores se pierden mucho en dar detalles, uno termina pierdiendo el hilo de la historia. Pero básicamente yo me imaginé que el departamento es pequeño, por eso es que desde el desayunador puede ver la puerta de la habitación. Podría dibujarlo al departamente porque me lo he imaginado tantas veces, pero no me gusta dibujar así que no lo voy a hacer.**

**Otra vez, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que la lean. Si quieren dejarme un comentario será más que bienvenido (¿a qué escritor no le gusta saber lo que piensan quienes leen lo que escriben?).**

**..::SMaris::..**


End file.
